loose connection
by 123blondie123
Summary: Loki and Sygn are the happiest couple but Sygn got kidnapped and now its up to Loki to try and find her Loki x Sygn Thor x Sif
1. Chapter 1

**i had this random Loki X Sygn Idea so hear it is I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... but the story...**

* * *

" wake up!" Sygn was hitting Loki with a pillow. " you promised me a walk" she had an idea and an evil grin. she went to the bather room and came back with some cold water. and dumped it on the prince. Loki shot up and out of bed with in seconds. "what in all the nine realms was that for?" Loki asked.

"you would not wake up so there fore it called for desperate measures" Sygn put her hands on her hips. and Loki scowled. " and you promised a walk!" Sygn pointed to the window that showed all of Asgard.

"is that so?" Loki had a mischievous smile. that Sygn loved. Loki levitated some of the water from the bathroom tub and dumped it on the Blonde. " you will pay!" she screamed and attacked her Husband with a pillow. " not so fast!" Loki pleaded. " why not?" Sygn started to get curious.

" your poured water on me. so I poured water on you it is only fair" Loki stated. Sygn scowled. " I had just dried my hair now I must do it again" she rolled her hazel eyes. " and by the way... get a shirt on" Sygn hit Loki with a pillow just for good measure. and with that she left the room and it was just Loki the bed and silence.

* * *

the couple were walking by the river holding hands smiling and having a small talk. "oh Loki what ever am I going to do with you?" Sygn giggled " oh you know completely what your going to do with me " Loki winked. "oh really and do you know what I know what im going to do with you?" she asked. " what if to day our last day we would ever have?" Loki asked.

" well" Sygn started. " each day is a gift and not a given ride. I would live every moment. like my last. every second counts. because there is no second try" Sygn smiled. " wow Sygn" Loki said. " what do I have some thing on my face?" she asked. " oh no, no, no, its your response to my question it was amazing" Loki sounded so happy. " oh well I'm glad I answered right but I think I heard my stomach rumble" Sygn said. and the couple started to laugh.

after they ate lunch and talked a little longer Loki had went to his studies and Sygn went off to talk to Frigga.

by night fall Loki waited for Sygn in their room. but she didn't come he had waited about four hours and still hadn't return yet. so Loki just fell asleep alone.

by time Loki woke up she still had not returned and this worried him so he found Thor "Brother Sygn is missing" Loki looked worried. " well lets go look for her but don't you have a spell that cant finder easily?" Thor said kindly. he knew his brother seemed so worried." your right ill go cast it and be back later wait hear" Loki told Thor as he ran off to find the right spell.

* * *

" where am I ?" ask Sygn. "oh don't worry about that be happy your still alive I could just kill you any moment but I need Loki so you will stay alive until then" some dark voice said in a corner. "I said where am I its rude not to answer a ladies question" Sygn snapped. " alright fine your in Niflheim" the dark voice said even lower and grimmer. Sygn gasped in horror. fear clear in her eyes. " Niflheim?" she breathed. '_I-I couldn't be in niflheim this is a nightmare_' Sygn thought trying to comfort herself but it wasn't working. she curled her self up in the corner quietly crying. " wait if im hear there should be a perfectly good reason right?" Sygn asked. with little hope of finding an answer.

" listen if I could tell I would but I cannot and will not even if I could so give it up wench" the voice said still as grim as ever. that only made Sygn cry even more. she was hoping Loki was looking for her.

* * *

_**let me know what you think. and place a review. **_**please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol I hope you like it ehehe thanks to those who have read it**

* * *

Loki searched in the water images and couldn't find Sygn no matter how hard he looked he felt like he was trying to find a drop in the ocean he was hoping she would still be alive but that would be way to much to think about. he just wanted to find her." that's it!" Loki threw down the bowl of water. and burst out the door.

" Heimdall can you find Sygn?" Loki asked after running over every thing in his path and trying to catch his breath. " I will try" Heimdall told Loki.

* * *

the prison door sled open. " come with me" a grim looking man said. " where are we going?" Sygn asked. " do you want a room or do you want to stay in a prison cell?" the man asked. " r-room" Sygn mumbled. " alright then" and the two walked out of the prison and through the corridors. more and more this place was looking like a castle. Sygn was wondering where she was and when she could go home. and in to the arms of her husband Loki.

" hear you are and hear you will stay" the man said. and when Sygn walked in she almost looked in awe. '_for a prison cell this is nice_' Sygn thought. the bed was gold with violet sheets and blanket. the floor was a wonderful cherry wood. a closet full of gowns for any occasion. a shelf full of books. and a window bed. and many trinkets. but it was not going to be any more comforting with out Loki.

* * *

"Niflheim" Heimdall told Loki. " Niflheim she's dead!" Loki screamed in horror. " no not dead" Heimdall said still calm. " well can you send me there?" Loki was still shaking. "only to the bifrost sight and you are not dressed warm enough" the gate keeper warned. " ok but let me bring Thor" was all Loki could respond.

all the memories of Loki and Sygn were coming back to him _all the times they played damsel in distress, their first time out, the day they got married the way her vale slightly covered up her smile. and her golden dress flowing down to her ankles. and then yesterday the walk. the words she told him. the time she poured water on him and he retaliated. and they both laughed. _remembering Sygn comes back in flashes and echoes. he was not going to give up on her so easily._ no he had to find her. he had to have her back in his arms. he had to have her back. no matter the risk._

* * *

to Sygn loving Loki was like riding Seipnir faster than the wind passion with sin. it felt good and alive it felt...real. loosing him was like going through Jotunheim. cold, dark, blue...dead. the thoughts brought tears to Sygns closed eyes. when she opened she saw a jotun standing right in front of her grinning. she walked backwards slowly about five steps back. she felt her head hit the wall. and the Jotun just stayed put knowing he was scaring her and that was not his intentions. " what do you want with me?" Sygn closed her eyes wishing Loki was there to save her right now. the Jotun frowned and walked out. with one word. " hope"

* * *

"Loki how are we supposed to find her hear" Thor asked. " I-I don't know but we are going to find her you would do the same for Sif wouldn't you" Loki sounded confidant. " yes I would" Thor replied. and then the brothers stared out at the open world. they had to find Sygn in. they were on a cliff and looking down they saw darkness ice and snow. it almost looked impossible to find one girl in a world filled with dead souls and danger. the sky was gray with vary little light. Thor frowned with thoughts of the dark cold endless terrain of cliffs. " and just to be sure HOW IN THE NINE REALMS DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU'L FIND HER IN THIS!" Thor yelled and it echoed, and echoed, and echoed. " simple" Loki started. " I don't" Thor looked angry. " so when we find her dead this was all for nothing?" Thor asked. " DON'T SAY THAT!" Loki screamed. Thor saw a single tear fall from Loki's eye as they started down the cliff.

* * *

**let me know what you think I really wanna know. oh and I looked it up Niflheim is a cold dark icy place. I mistaked it as helheim :$ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so,so,so,so, sorry for not updating its seems to be getting harder and harder and writing (im loosing my creativity...kinda) any way thanks to those readers out there. **

* * *

"Sygn?" A voice startled Sygn's not so good sleep. " What now Loki" She mumbled. " I'm not Loki" The voice said. She jumped up out of bed to see the Jotun again. " What do you want with me? Have you come to kill me and make Loki suffer?" Sygn asked. " No" The Jotun replied. " Then what have you come for" Sygn barked. " I'm Veles a frost giant" The Jotun introduced himself. " Yah I didn't notice" Sygn said sarcastically. Looking from his feet to his head. Studding the markings. " But honestly why have you captured me?" Sygn crossed her arms. " Laufey wanted you to marry one of his grandsons." The look on Sygn's face showed extreme fear and anger. "And what if I refuse?" SYgn raised an eyebrow. " All of Asgard and Loki will fall" Veles told her. " let me at least get dressed and have some time to think about this" Sygn said. and Veles walked out the door. A smile grew upon her face as she thought. '_Loki he showed me a spell what was it?'_

Sygn walked out of her large closet wearing a simple purple satin gown. and the thought came to her. so she waited until the young girl came with her meal which had water. She could try to use the spell to see where he was.

* * *

Sif ran to the throne room, pushed open the doors and bowed. " yes Sif" asked Frigga. " Thor and Loki have you seen them?" Sif said as she tried to catch her breath.

" Come to think of it no I have not? but I'm sure they will return I am guessing they are on an 'adventure' they seem to be having them a lot more... recently" Frigga gave Sif a kind motherly tone. " well they would tell you wouldn't they? Thor always seems to tell me if they go?" Frigga just smiled. "They are still young" Sif nodded and went out the door. Heading to the Bifrost for answers.

* * *

**so Veles means Ox in norse. :) and if you have any questions let me know in a review or PM either one id love to hear your thoughts or ideas XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**to be honest I couldn't come up with anything for this chapter so it took for ever...any way I hope you like it! Disclaimer: if I owned any one...loki would finally take over the world.**

* * *

"People say we shouldn't be together. Because we to young to know about...well... for ever" Sygn told Loki leaning on his shoulder, staring in to the sunset. "well they don't know what in all of the nine realms what they are talking about" Loki assured Sygn leaning back on her shoulder. " I've waited two thousand years to find a love that feels this right" that made Loki smile greatly, he took a deep breath. Sygn would...you-" he was cut off. " yes I would, now lets go, its getting dark" Loki nodded.

" ill see you to morrow?" Loki asked, his hand scratching the back of his head. " yes" Sygn blushed a bright red. " ok" Loki replied and walked to his room down the golden hall.

Loki woke up from sleeping under a tree after having a flashback for a dream. After just a few days ago Sygn seems to be all he can ever think about, Thor was starting to get concerned for Loki. Some times he would stay up and stare out in to the cold darkness. Loki was depressed and anyone could see that.

* * *

Sygn stared at her sapphire ring on her left ring finger saying she will never take it off. She had gotten up from her seat to go look for some clothes for travel. 'I may regret this' she thought as she took the water from the bowl and poured it out the window and it made a thin thread that lead to Loki which meant he was in the realm. " now how do I get down?" Sygn mumbled " oh well" she jumped out the window and landed on her side. She had gotten up and dusted herself off and went to find Loki.

A few hours later she found a camp fire and saw Thor sleeping. Her eyes widened and she almost screamed in joy. " where is Loki" she asked, confused. Loki jumped from the tree he was in and gasped. " Sygn? is that you?" Loki asked. "well last I cheeked there was only one of me" Sygn said sarcastically. Loki had pulled Sygn close. The couple were in tears, and Thor started to wake up, he blinked a few time not believing what he saw. " hurry lets get home!" Loki told Thor and Sygn. " good idea" she nodded and Loki snapped, and they were back in Asgard.

They were in their room and Thor felt awkward and left. Sygn giggled and followed Loki to the throne room to explain what happened.

* * *

**yay! don't worry its not over yet! I thought Sygn might like to get adventurous so she did. please leave a review and let me know what you think! thanks for reading!**


End file.
